The present invention relates to eyeglasses with a sunglass clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose eyeglass set incorporated by a pair of base eyeglasses and a pair of cover sunglasses where the cover sunglasses are detachably clipped over the base eyeglasses.
Conventional eyeglasses with a sunglass clip show attachments around rims of the clip to become attached to the base eyeglasses. Although such attachments provide convenience in terms of dual usage without a separate sunglass set, the sunglass clip mechanism produces double or triple adjustments of the cover sunglasses for the attachments, causing inconvenience.
Another disadvantage of the conventional eyeglasses having a sunglass clip is that the sunglass clip is noticeable due to the attachments and the substantial gap between the base glasses and the cover glasses. One of the least welcome factors of the conventional eyeglasses having a sunglass clip would be difficulty applying fashion design to such eyeglass products, because of limitation caused by nuisance attachments of the cover glasses to the base glasses.